This invention relates to hinged body elements for motor vehicles one of which is modified as the elements are assembled.
In particular, the invention relates to assemblies hinged to a vehicle body, such as hoods or doors. A known problem arises in respecting tolerances during the fitting of hinged assemblies to a vehicle body, as these are mounted when vehicle assembly is already at an advanced stage.
In this respect, the position of a door or hood on the vehicle conventionally can only be adjusted to the extent of the adjustment which can be made at the hinged and locks, and in the current state of the art, it is also difficult to check the internal component arrangement within door or hood assemblies.